cinefreakfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Rob Zombie
Robert Bartleh Cummings Biografia Rob Zombie nació con el nombre Robert Bartleh Cummings el 12 de enero de 1965 en Haverhill, thumb|200pxMassachusetts). Como sus padres trabajaban en una feria, Rob y su hermano Michael crecieron en la ruta, y ambos compartían intereses por la contracultura, las películas clase B, las películas del oeste y los cómics de fantasía. Esto probablemente los ayudó a definir sus gustos musicales. Rob Zombie ha sido por mucho tiempo fanático de Alice Cooper, Judas Priest, Ramones, Black Sabbath y muchos otros. Los estilos de estos músicos continúan siendo una fuerte influencia para él hasta la actualidad. Ambos hermanos fueron al colegio, pero Rob lo abandonó para perseguir ideas diferentes. Rob comienza a trabajar como técnico de Pee Wee's Playhouse. Fue durante este período cuando conoció al que sería su futura compañera de banda en White Zombie,Sean Yseult. Carrera como musico White Zombie (1985-1998) White Zombie fue una banda de Industrial/Groove Metal, cuyo nombre fue extraído de la película de 1932 White Zombie, protagonizada por Béla Lugosi. Creados en Nueva York, White Zombie originalmente fue una banda de noise rock en la misma categoría de Sonic Youth. White Zombie fue conocido por combinar el metal con los riffs de guitarra (como en "Super-Charger Heaven") sobrecargado de líricas fuertemente influidas por películas de terror y una estética pseudo-satánica. A diferencia de otras bandas metal de los 90, White Zombie era casi exclusivamente una banda de “fantasía”, escribían canciones no sobre de la vida real, sino sobre fantasías de terror surreales. La música de White Zombie está plagada de influencias y referencias a la serie B estadounidense, las películas de Roger Corman o Russ Meyer, los cómics, la ciencia ficción o la cultura decadente estadounidense. Su auge a mediados de los 90 coincidió con el de otros grupos con similares influencias, como Monster Magnet o Marilyn Manson . El grupo oficialmente se desintegró en 1998 y al poco tiempo apareció como solista Rob Zombie (su vocalista y fundador) con su álbum Hellbilly Deluxe. Carrera solista (1998-presente) En 1996, Rob Zombie colaboró con su ídolo Alice Cooper en la canción “Hands of Death (Burn Baby Burn)”. Fue el primer trabajo de Rob Zombie fuera de su banda. La canción fue nominada a un Grammy como Mejor Interpretación de Metal, pero perdió con Nine Inch Nails y su canción "Happiness in Slavery". Rob Zombie formó su propia banda solista en 1998. John Tempesta (baterista) vino directamente de White Zombie, y tocó junto a Mike Riggs en guitarra y Blasko (Rob Nicholson) en bajo. Ellos grabaron y lanzaron el álbum debut de Rob, "Hellbilly Deluxe" en 1998. Rob Zombie realizó una larga gira para promocionar este disco, lanzando "American Made Music to Strip By" en 1999, un álbum de remixes de Hellbilly Deluxe. El siguiente lanzamiento de Rob Zombie, “The Sinister Urge” en el 2001 fue producido otra vez por Scott Humphrey. Contiene los sencillos "Never Gonna Stop (The Red Red Kroovy)", "Feel So Numb" y "Demon Speeding". Aunque el álbum todavía mantenía un sonido fuerte y pesado, era más experimental que el disco anterior. Rob lanza su primer disco de grandes éxitos, “Past, Present & Future” en 2003, conteniendo éxitos solistas y de White Zombie. También incluye una nueva canción ("Pussy Liquor"), covers ("Brick House" de The Commodores y "Blitzkrieg Bop" de The Ramones) y canciones inéditas ("Two-Lane Blacktop" y "Girl on Fire"). Después de la gira mundial 2002-2003, Mike Riggs y John Tempesta dejan Rob Zombie para formar una banda similar, Scum Of The Earth. Esto pone en espera la realización de otra gira y la salida del nuevo disco. En 2005, Rob Zombie retorna a la música reclutando al guitarrista de Marilyn Manson, John 5 y al baterista de Alice Cooper, Tommy Clufetos. Junto a Blasko y Humphrey grabaron su tercer disco “Educated Horses” en el año 2006. En cuanto a su estilo, “Educated Horses” es el disco más experimental de Rob. En contraste con el sonido metalero de los primeros dos álbumes, este tiene un sonido más cercano al Metal alternativo. Si bien Blasko tocó en el álbum, él no estuvo en la posterior gira del disco, ya que abandonó la banda para tocar con Ozzy Osbourne. Para reemplazarlo Rob llamó a Piggy D. de Wednesday 13. Recientemente, Ozzy terminó su gira, y Blasko dijo que quería volver a tocar con Zombie. En el 2006 participó en el primer VH1 Rock Honors, haciendo un homenaje a Kiss cantando "God of Thunder" junto a: Scott Ian, Slash, Tommy Lee, Gilby Clarke y la super leyenda del rock Ace Frehley. Hellbilly Deluxe 2 Zombie publicó una actualización en su página web diciendo: "Bueno, por primera vez se ha escrito más canciones de lo que necesitamos para un álbum, no esta al 100% terminado, pero todo se está moviendo a lo largo de un gran fecha de lanzamiento..." En agosto de 2008, una nueva (instrumental) canción titulada "Tyrannosaurus Rex", con John 5 en la guitarra, se cargará en la página Zombie de música de MySpace. En una entrevista publicada en diciembre de 2008, Zombie habló sobre su nueva formación de la banda (John 5, Piggy D, y Tommy), y lo feliz que estaba con los miembros de su nueva banda, diciendo: "Nunca he tenido una banda a la que podría llamar mis amigos, bueno, hasta ahora".3 Mientras tanto, también en diciembre de 2008, sacó su nuevo single, "War Zone", el cual fue incluido en la banda sonora de Punisher: War Zone. Rob Zombie apareció en "The Howard Stern Show" el 18 de agosto de 2009, diciendo que el nuevo álbum se completa, a pesar de que aún no ha fijado un título, y fijando la fecha el 10 de noviembre. Esa fecha de lanzamiento más tarde se cambia al 17 de noviembre, de acuerdo con su blog de MySpace. Finalmente, la fecha de lanzamiento sería aplazada hasta febrero de 2010. El 3 de octubre, Zombie publicó un enlaze con un fragmento de la canción, "Sick Bubble Gum" en su página de Twitter. El primer single "What?" Fue lanzado el 13 de octubre. Zombie lanzó la siguiente canción nueva, "Burn" para Rock Band, así como dos canciones antiguas, "Dragula" y "Superbeast" el 27 de octubre. Están disponibles a través de Xbox Live y PlayStation Network, así como la tienda de Rock Band. El 29 de octubre de 2009, Zombie comenzó la Hellbilly Deluxe 2 World Tour en apoyo de su nuevo disco Hellbilly Deluxe 2 (a pesar del hecho de que no iba a ser lanzado hasta más de 3 meses después). Zombie ha comentado que Hellbilly Deluxe 2 puede ser su última versión en registro físico debido a la creciente popularidad de iTunes y otros métodos de descarga de música, pero afirmó que seguirá haciendo música. Hellbilly Deluxe 2 iba a ser su último álbum lanzado a través de Geffen Records, pero a finales de octubre, Zombie anunció que había firmado para Roadrunner Records y estará lanzando en lugar Hellbilly Deluxe 2 bajo esa etiqueta a principios de 2010.4 El 22 de enero, anunció que iba a estar de gira con Alice Cooper para la "Gruesome Twosome" tour. Tommy Clufetos recientemente dejó la banda para tocar con Ozzy Osbourne en la batería, sustituyendo al baterista Mike Bordin que está de gira con su actual banda Faith No More. Joey Jordison ha sustituido a Clufetos.5 Rob Zombie le molestaba que Clufetos fue el segundo miembro de dejar su banda en solitario y unirse Osbourne después el bajista Rob "Blasko "Nicholson en 2006. Zombie comentó: "Si mi gente que tengo quieren ir a tocar con otras personas, eso está bien, yo no los controlo. Pero creo que hay maneras de hacer las cosas de una manera respetuosa y no hay manera de ser tan mierda, y siento, que las cosas últimamente ha sido bastante mierda".6 Rob Zombie realizó en Edgefest en Little Rock, Arkansas, como co-cabeza de cartel junto a Godsmack el 8 de mayo de 2010.7 También tocó en el escenario principal en el segundo día del Rock on the Range en Columbus, Ohio el 23 de mayo. Es muy sabido que gran parte de la multitud se marchó después de su actuación, a pesar de que Limp Bizkit estaba programado todavía para subir al escenario.8 Rob Zombie terminó de grabar cuatro canciones nuevas en julio de 2010 con John 5, Piggy D. y Joey Jordison. La nueva música, anunciada para septiembre de 2010, fue descrita por Zombie como "algunos de los temas más rápidos y pesados que hemos grabado en mucho, mucho tiempo".9 John Tempesta se rumorea que participó por lo menos en una canción titulada "Loving the Freaks" para esta versión.10 Mientras que Rob Zombie ha confirmado que esta colaboración fue planeada, su agenda estaba demasiado ocupado y estas sesiones de grabación nunca tuvieron lugar. No descarta trabajar en un futuro con Tempesta.11 Estos temas recién grabados serán incorporados a una nueva emisión edición especial de Hellbilly Deluxe 2 que se lanzó el 28 de septiembre de 2010.12 Rob Zombie tiene previsto regresar al Reino Unido (por primera vez en 12 años) en febrero de 2011 en una serie de seis conciertos para promoción del álbum Hellbilly Deluxe 2. Dato curioso: Rob Zombie dirigió la música de Twisted Metal III, lanzado por 989 Studios para la consola PlayStation. Carrera como director thumb|276px "House of 1000 Corpses" (conocida en latinoamérica como 1000 cuerpos y en España como La casa de los 1000 cadáveres) fue el debut de Rob como director y su primera película de terror. Le tomó cuatro años realizarla (1999-2003) y fue lanzada finalmente por Lion's Gate Films en el 2003, después de que Stacy Snider la entonces cabeza de Universal Pictures, les vendiera el film ya que ella no quería que fuera lanzado por Universal. Después fue revelado que a Snider no le gustan las películas de terror. La película contenía una impresionante cantidad de violencia y sangre derramada. La secuela de House of 1000 Corpses fue The Devil's Rejects (2005), que mostraba un estilo diferente. Mientras su primera película era cómica y extravagante a la vez, The Devil's Rejects era más oscura, seria y áspera y era más una película al estilo western o road movie, que una absoluta película de terror. Rob Zombie ha retornado recientemente al negocio del cine. En el 2007 colaboró en la película Grindhouse de Robert Rodríguez y Quentin Tarantino. Dirigió uno de los falsos trailers, llamado Werewolf Women of the S.S., protagonizado por su esposa y con la participación de Udo Kier, Sybil Danning y Nicholas Cage, quien aparece gratis como un favor. Luego Zombie dirigió la película Halloween, una nueva edición de la clásica película de John Carpenter realizada en 1978, Halloween. Este film debutó el 31 de agosto de 2007 en el festival de cine fantástico de Sitges, recaudando 80 millones de dólares en todo el mundo y significando un gran triunfo para Rob.13 Su cuarto film, The Haunted World of El Superbeasto, está basado en su serie de cómics 'The Adventures of El Superbeasto'. Este film de animación vio la luz en el 2009. Zombie dirigió la secuela de Halloween, titulada Halloween II, que fue lanzada el 28 de agosto de 2009. La filmación comenzó el 23 de febrero de 2009 en Atlanta con Tyler Mane volviendo a encarnar el papel de Michael Myers.14 Zombie dirigirá una nueva película para Dimension Films conocida como Rob Zombie's Tyrannosaurus Rex.15 El fin de semana anterior a la salida de Halloween II, la revista Variety anunció que Rob Zombie dirigirá una remake de las películas de 1950/1980 "The Blob".16 Zombie también creará una nueva historieta llamada 'Whatever Happened to Baron Von Shock?'.17 El 3 de octubre de 2009 recibió el título de cineasta del año en los Chiller-Eyegore Awards.18 También a participado en la direccion de capitulos de la serie CSI MIAMI. Actualmente esta trabajando en su nueva película The Lords of Salem Filmografia 324px *House of 1000 Corpses (2003) *The Devil's Rejects (2005) *Halloween (2007) *H2: Halloween II (2009) *The Lords of Salem (2012) *Tyrannosaurus Rex (TBA) Categoría:Directores